Connected Forever
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: It's nearly SoKai day! Shortly before KH2. Characters aren't mine. Sora's asleep and he dreams of her. But who is she? It seems like he's forgotten. But he's not the only one...


Naminé replaced his memories and chained them once more. She's nearly done but there was apiece missing. Something however hard she drew, she can't seem to place it down. Something was missing from his heart. Someone very dear to him wasn't there. The witch—no, the young girl thought of everything. She knew who was missing but she still can't connect it. There were just far too many things in his mind about _her_. Oh, it's very simple to guess. The blonde knew her name, she knew her so well. But of course she new her. Naminé was her Nobody. Her name was Kairi. Naminé could picture the red hair girl with blue eyes and soft skin. She was quite the tomboy girl, always running around with him and another silver haired wonder.

Something stirred. Naminé looked at the sleeping compartment containing the boy with chestnut colored hair, his eyes would've been blue if it weren't closed. He's always wearing a goofy grin, the grin her Somebody loved and cherished, although it'll be hard for Kairi to remember now. Not after his memories were altered, which results to her not remembering anything about him. Naminé knew she missed him. She missed him dearly but Naminé knew the red haired beauty didn't know who she was missing. And why.

_Oh, Sora. I'm sorry._ The lady murmured in her mind. If it wasn't for her, the girl would still remember her love and she would've waited for him. Now, because of Naminé, she can't remember anything. _It's not your fault_ said the little voice on her mind, a voice not exactly her own.

She looked at the boy for a little while before going back to work, redrawing all his memories.

And through all that the boy wonder slept. He slept and didn't realize what he was missing. But he knew someone or something wasn't in the right place f his mind. He could feel his heart hurt and wrench in his chest, his pain of longing for the person that would complete him. Something. Someone.

Then he saw it. A shining light on the back of his mind and he was home. Destiny Islands. He watched the coastline and ran until he was tired. He heard footsteps of someone approaching.

_A female._ He thought.

The footsteps were light but sounded distant. Sora took a chance and looked around. Then, he saw _her_. He saw Kairi. His heart leaped with joy and he knew she was the missing piece in her heart. She didn't see him yet. Sora wanted to call her but just as soon as the name appeared in his mind, he didn't know who she is. He was sure she was the one. She was his long lost memory, but he doesn't know her name. So, being the brave gentleman he was, he went up to the girl.

'Hi,' he started. 'I'm Sora, what's your name?'

The girl looked at him and giggled. 'I'm Kairi, pleased to meet you.'

Sora felt his heart beat faster. He smiled his goofy grin.

They walked around the coastline smiling, laughing and telling stories about each other. It was bliss. The sun began to set and he realized it was about time to go. Kairi had to go too.

'We have to go.' He began.

'I know.' The girl smiled.

'Do you want to leave?' he asked, knowing how disappointed he would be if she were to say that she wanted to leave.

The girl smiled and shook her head, all the while placing her head on his shoulder.

'I'm sleepy,' she announced.

'Me too…' Sora said, loving the closeness between him and the mysterious girl.

He placed his head over hers. They both fell to the sand and looked up, shocked to realize that the sky's already filled with a thousand glittering stars. The moon was climbing its way to the night sky filled with stars. They looked into each others eyes, feeling the moment of bliss.

'I love you.' They said in unison, sounding very surprised what each other had said.

'Forever…'

'And always.' Kairi replied.

Sora knew she was the one. Kairi knew as well. This mysterious boy was meant for her and only her. Her heart can't stop beating fast and she knew this won't be the last time she'll see him.

They both felt their bodies beginning to disappear. They smiled their goodbyes and promised each other they'll meet one day, soon.

-

Kairi woke up and stretched. That was some dream she had. She walked off and prepared her way to school, forgetting the dream altogether. She talked to Selphie at school and was very happy. While walking back home, she realized she had to go somewhere. She told Selphie she had to go and she ran off to the beach. The exact beach she had in her dream. There's no doubt about it. The mysterious boy was there. Not only in her dreams but physically there. She wondered who he was.

_'Starts with an 'S''_ said a mysterious voice. And right then she knew. She knew her destiny and where to go.

_I love you, Sora. Wait for me._

-

'We-We're back!' Sora said happily, smiling his goofy grin the red head always loved.

'You're home!' she said. _And that's all that matters_ Kairi whispered to herself.


End file.
